Morning
by CamORiley
Summary: 7h00 le réveil sonne et alors que Pepper s'apprête à quitter le lit quelques choses l'en empêche. Tony, quelque chose semble ne pas aller. Après Avengers mais avant les événements d'Iron Man 3. Pepperony !


**Bonjour bonjour :) Et oui je suis de retour.**

**J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour écrire cette histoire (plutôt courte d'ailleurs), il faut croire qu'il y a qu'à la FAC que j'ai de l'inspiration ^^'**

**Enfin bref, cette histoire peut être lue sans avoir lu ma précédente, mais peu aussi être vu comme une suite. Différente de ce que j'ai écrit auparavant, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai mise à part (classé T et non plus M). Beaucoup moins drôle, mais avec toujours autant de Pepperony ^^**

**Enfin bref je vous laisse lire cela et me dire ce que vous en pensez (reviews toujours très attendu).**

**Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'en laisser sur ma fanfic' précédente et aussi comme toujours ma Watson 3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

7 H 00, le réveil sonne. Il sonne à cette heure-ci cinq à six fois par semaine et cela depuis trois mois. Trois mois, depuis les événements de New York. Trois mois aussi que Pepper Potts a emménagé chez son ancien patron, Tony Stark.

Il lui a proposé de venir vivre dans sa maison à Malibu dès leur retour sur la côte Ouest. La jeune femme a de suite acceptée, pensant que cela ne pourrait être qu'une bonne chose pour eux deux, former un couple normal ou du moins essayer. Car être en couple quand on dirige l'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et en plus avec un génie, milliardaire, réputé playboy, mais surtout un héros, n'est pas toujours facile. Mais tous les deux faisaient des efforts pour l'autre et leur vie ensemble se déroulait plutôt bien. Du moins sauf le matin.

Quant 00 le portable de la CEO de Stark Industries sonne et que la belle rousse ce réveil en douceur, très vite elle se demande comment sortir du lit. Car son compagnon est du genre possessif.

Depuis trois mois, il a pris l'habitude de se coller à elle la nuit, glissant ses bras autour de son ventre, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme, de nature frileuse, le contact du corps chaud de son homme est fort agréable. Et du coup chaque matin elle doit essayer de se détacher de son étreinte sans le réveiller ou sinon elle doit batailler pour qu'il la laisse partir au travail. Il est rare qu'il cède et bien souvent Tony réussit à attirer sous la couette sa compagne pour un câlin.

Il faut dire que Pepper n'est plus très forte pour résister au beau brun. Elle lui a résisté pendant plus de dix ans, maintenant qu'elle a goûté au playboy elle ne peut plus s'en passer. Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils sont officiellement en couple, il est donc normal qu'ils profitent autant l'un de l'autre. Et tout aussi normal que ces câlins matinaux la mettent en retard. Enfin ça c'était quand Tony vient se coucher.

En effet, depuis qu'ils sont rentrés en Californie, Tony a tendance à travailler tard le soir. Des fois toute la nuit. Il dit à Pepper qu'il dort quand elle est au travail, mais quand elle voit les poches sous les yeux de son homme et les emballages de café dans la poubelle, elle a des doutes. Mais elle ne lui dit rien.

Tony ne lui explique pas sur quoi il travaille. Elle se doute qu'il s'agit de son armure et aussi que le SHIELD doit lui demander de garder ses projets secrets. Elle ne cherche donc pas à en savoir plus. Et puis après tout, à chaque fois qu'elle est avec lui il prend le temps de manger avec elle, discuter et lui sourire. Elle est heureuse avec lui et il le semble aussi, alors pourquoi lui poser des questions sur des choses que de toute façon elle ne comprendrait pas ?

Mais ce mercredi matin fut différent. 7 H 00, Pepper ouvre les yeux doucement. Après quelques minutes à immerger de son sommeil, la rousse se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas emmêlée avec le corps de son homme, pourtant elle se souvient très bien avoir entendu Tony se glisser dans les draps au milieu de la nuit. La jeune femme lance donc un regard discret sur le côté du lit et vu le beau brun allongé sur son bord avec seulement ses doigts posé sur son avant-bras. Pepper sourit, cela allait être facile de partir sans le réveiller.

Et alors qu'elle se lève, elle sent que son bras était retenue. Elle se tourne et vu que la main de Tony tenait son poignet. Et bien non, se n'est pas encore ce matin qu'elle pourra partir sans bruit. Elle soupire.

« Tony … Tony s'il te plait, je t'ai dit hier que j'ai une réunion et qu'il faut que je sois à l'heure. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Même pas un murmure ou un bruit de protestation. Pepper se retourna complètement pour voir ce que Tony attendait. Elle fut surprise de le voir les yeux fermaient, bouche légèrement ouverte. Il dormait. Mais Pepper continue de le regarder, elle a remarqué que son visage est crispé. Il ne semble pas aller bien et la pression qu'il exerce sur son poignet ne fait qu'accentuer les questions que se pose déjà Pepper.

« Tony ? »

Pepper a glissé sa main libre sur le bras du milliardaire qui la tient. Elle effectua de très légères caresses, elle ne veut pas le réveiller brusquement, mais juste le détendre un peu. Et ce contact sembla faire réagir Tony, il se mit à parler.

« Répond …

- Tony qu'est-ce que …

- Répond s'il te plait … Pepper … Pepper répond moi …

- Je suis la Tony ! Je suis la qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle sent sa main serrer de plus en plus son poignet, il lui fait mal, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Tony l'inquiète plus, son visage est de plus en plus fermé et ses mots tremblent. Il est en train de rêver et cela ne semble pas agréable.

« Pepper … je t'en supplie répond moi …

- Mais je suis la Tony, je suis là avec toi.

- S'il te plait … Pepper … Je … Je t'aime Pepper … répond …

- Je … Quoi ?

- Pep … Non … Non ! »

Tony cri. Son cri le sortis de son sommeil et le fit s'asseoir dans le lit. Il tremble, transpire et respire fort. Tout de suite Pepper glisse sa main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

« Tony ! Tony calme toi je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Au son de sa voix, Tony lâche la jeune femme et se tourne vers elle. Il a les yeux qui brillent, comme un enfant qui est prêt à pleurer après un cauchemar.

« Noir. C'était un trou noir ... »

Il ne dit plus rien et se jette dans les bras de la rousse, la serrant contre lui. Pepper lui rendit son étreinte tout en continuant de passer ses mains dans le dos de son homme.

« C'est bon Tony, c'est bon.

- Me laisse pas s'il te plait, me laisse pas.

- Mais non je reste là, je reste avec toi.

- …

- C'était … C'était de New York dont tu rêvais hein ? »

Tony se remit à trembler, serrant encore plus Pepper contre lui. Elle sent son cœur se remettre à battre plus fort. La jeune femme comprend.

« Je n'ai rien dit. Excuse moi Tony, je n'ai rien dit. On oublie mon cœur. Aller calme toi, calme toi. »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Tony ferme les yeux et enfuis sa tête dans le cou de la rousse.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un bon moment. Pepper continuait ses caresses et ses baisers pour calmer son homme. Le voir comme ça lui avait fait mal et elle se sentait complètement inutile. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était dur de voir la personne que l'on aime souffrir et ne pas savoir comment l'aider.

Il fallut du temps à Tony pour être complètement calmé. Une fois ses battements de cœur ralentit, son souffle retrouvé, il relâcha son étreinte et déplaça son visage du cou de Pepper pour la regarder. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jolie rousse et l'embrassa. Il lui murmura un « merci » qui rassura la CEO.

Après quelques minutes, ils finirent pas descendre à la cuisine. Pepper fit couler le café et prépara le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme ne pensait pas que son homme avait faim, mais quand elle lui a proposé de descendre manger un bout, il a accepté.

Ils se sont installés l'un en face de l'autre sur les tabourets du bar de la cuisine, chacun avec leur tasse de café. Un silence tendu s'est installé.

Tony mangeait des morceaux de brioches et Pepper le regardait faire. Elle n'a pas faim et elle est encore complètement perdue. Voir Tony comme ça l'a bouleversé et elle a besoin de se sentir rassuré. Elle glissa sa main sur celle de Tony posé sur la table. Elle la lui caressa doucement. Le beau brun releva la tête pour la regarder et lui fit un léger sourire ce qui réconforta la jeune femme.  
Mais soudain le regard de Tony se perdit. Il fixait le bras de Pepper ou plutôt la marque violette qu'elle avait au poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Rien … Rien de méchant. »

Pepper n'y avait pas fait attention avant que son petit ami en fasse la remarque.

« Dit moi. Ce n'est pas beau je trouve. Ça te fait mal ?

- Non mais ce n'est rien. Je marque pour rien tu le sais bien.

- Tu t'es fait mal pendant la nuit ? C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça pendant la nuit ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me pousser si je t'écrasai, je t'en voudrais qu'à moitié. »

La jolie rousse le regarda, ses yeux étaient tristes et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Tu … Tu me tenais le poignet pendant ton … ton cauchemar. Tu l'as serré un peu fort, je pense que tu as fait un bleu. »

Le visage de Tony se décomposa. Pepper se sentit mal, elle aurait dû lui mentir. Elle le connait, il va s'en vouloir.

« Excuse moi Pepper. Je … Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

- Ce n'est rien Tony. Juste un bleu, il n'est pas cassé. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de te réveiller, mais tu semblais complètement pris dans ton sommeil.

- Je voulais pas te faire du mal … Pardonnes moi. »

Les mots pesés de Tony touchaient profondément la rousse. Il s'en voulait alors qu'il n'y était clairement pour rien et elle le savait. Pepper plongea son regard dans celui de son homme, serrant sa main plus fort.

« Mais je ne t'en veux pas mon cœur. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Tony baissa la tête sur son café. Le silence reprit dans la pièce.

Pepper est perdu. Le silence la gène. Elle repasse une nouvelle fois la scène dans sa tête, cherchant à comprendre comment aider celui qu'elle aime. Soudain des mots lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Tony ?

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé dans ton rêve. Tu as dit quelque chose.

- J'ai dit quoi ?

- Quelque chose que tu ne m'as jamais dit et je me demandais si … Enfin si c'était juste dans ton rêve ou pas.

- Dit moi.

- Tu as dit … Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Il la regarda. Il la regarda un moment puis finit par se reconcentrer sur sa tasse. Il finit son café, se leva et passa derrière Pepper pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Le beau brun se retourna vers et glissa ses bras sur épaules, se penchant légèrement sur elle.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. Il est huit heures passés et tu m'as dit hier que tu avais une réunion importante à dix heures et que tu devais finir de la préparer avant. Il faut que tu y ailles. Je t'ai déjà beaucoup trop mis en retard. »

Il déposa un premier baiser sur sa joue.

« Et même si je ne suis plus le patron ... »

Il en déposa un second.

« Je reste l'actionnaire majoritaire et je compte sur toi pour faire tourner cette entreprise. »

Et enfin un dernier, plus long et plus doux encore que les précédents. Il détacha ses bras et commença à partir.

« Mais j'ai une totale confiance en toi. A ce soir ma chérie. »

Pepper resta là, assise sur son tabouret à le regarder partir. Elle vit sa paire de fesse moulé dans son boxer noir, légèrement trop petit, s'éloigner.  
Il avait fuit. Elle lui a parlé et comme à son habitude, le génie a changé de sujet et pris la fuite pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Que faire ? Elle aurait pu le suivre et le harceler pour qu'il lui parle, mais il se serait braqué et enfermé dans son atelier comme toujours.  
Non, elle préféra le laisser partir. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne le forcerait pas à parler. Elle allait attendre qu'il s'ouvre, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, souvent quand elle ne s'y attendait pas. La rousse savait qu'il avait deux facettes : celle qu'il exposait au monde et celle qu'il cachait derrière l'autre. Et elle attendrait.

Pepper attendrait que Tony fende l'armure pour laisser parler le vrai Anthony.

* * *

**Voilà, vos impressions ? :3**

**J'espère que cela vous à plus car je pense m'orienter dans ce style d'écriture, des one-shot sur le couple. Avec des histoires plus drôles je vous rassure, mais des petits trucs qui me viendront comme ça. **

**J'attend vos reviews et encore merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire ! **


End file.
